Do you feel Alive?
by thedragonchaser
Summary: When Luna is being held at Malfoy Manor she gets pulled into the world of the death eaters, one death eater however wants to escape, to feel alive again. She just dosn't know it until she is met with those blue eyes and platinum hair. PWP FEMSLASH


Do you feel alive?

Written for Tura with my deepest love

The room that Luna was being kept in at Malfoy manor was less of a room and more of a cell; though it had been designed that way so Luna had to congratulate her jailors on being able to create the atmosphere of being a prisoner so well, at least they were putting the effort in.

There was a mattress on the floor in the corner that was furthest from the door and the window. The possible exits glowed with the magical locking spells that if she got to close to it her whole body would tingle with the shadow of uncomfortable pain; so she could only imagine how much it would hurt if she was silly enough to touch them. She could always tell however when someone was about to come in as they would sputter and fizzle out to let whoever it was past.

There was one evening, Luna could only assume it was the evening, the windows were kept blackened, another safety precaution to stop her being able to attract attention to the house. Luna had rested her head against the wall as she sat on the mattress, the walls like everything else were dark, she had assumed they had been painted that way; but she squinted closer to look at them, they were just dirty.

The dark air that hung in the whole manor gave everything the feeling of being coated in black but the walls were just covered in dust, she pulled her hair back away from the wall the darkness infecting her hair and dulling the platinum of her tresses. She looked at the wall where her hair had brushed the dirt away; she had been there so long that her hair was greasy as she had moved her hair wiped the grime away. In the marks that were now cleared she could see that there were tiny pink flowers decorating the walls they were trying in vain to grown through the filth, this room must have looked really pretty once, buzzing with life.

She smiled.

She felt her hair being ripped back from her head, and rough fingers pawing at her. She was pulled onto her back and the full weight of the death eater werewolf was on top of her. Fenrir Greyback was a frequent visitor to the room; it seemed that the torture she was to undergo was, while pointless, never ending.

'Well good evening you little tasty niblet,' As Fenrir spoke there was a trail of drool that ran from his lips to his chin, it must have been close to the full moon, Luna wanted to squirm away from him but she learnt early on that was the one way to anger him, she still had the bruises from their earlier encounters. 'I trust you are well.'

Luna gave a small sharp head tilt, not meeting his eyes.

He pulled himself back from her, standing to full height and pulling her with him. She barely reached his waist in height. He let go of her arm taking a step away from her, rubbing his maw with his hand while he considered her for a moment. She held her arms up around herself, giving herself a comforting hug. She still didn't look at him. He twitched his nose to her unwashed scent.

'Well you are lucky tonight, Mistress Lestrange is the only one at dinner and there is no one to serve her, so she has asked for you. So you have got permission to wash and change your clothes.' Fenrir tossed her a bundle of black before he turned away. She stood still clinging onto the material she was holding, but jumped when he turned around to her and in his barking graveling tone commanded her to follow.

Bellatrix wanted to laugh when she saw the petite little blond being led in to the room, she had been bored that evening with no company and decided with Fenrir that this would be a suitable amusement. Fenrir was hardly what she could call good company and once the girl was in the room she would dismiss him away for the night, the last thing she wanted was his putrid presence around her any longer than was needed. Bellatrix had drunk far too much burgundy but she was not about to let that bother her; it just meant that she had to work even harder at being able to see straight. She found herself thinking in that quiet moment just how much the young girl looked like Narcissa, but with a prettier face.

It was nice.

'Leave us Fenrir.'

Fenrir looked at Bellatrix with a fierce desire to argue back with her, to demand he be allowed to stay, if there was going to be blood spilt he wanted to be there to lap up the delicate juices. Bellatrix however was not in the mood to be argued with, he could tell that from the way that she held herself in the chair and her nails rested on the polished wood of the table. He gave her a nod as she licked her lips chasing the stained remnants around her lips.

Luna didn't dare turn to watch him leave, she didn't know what punishment or anguish was going to be in store for her but she didn't want to tempt fate by bringing it about early or making it worse. This room was certainly different from those she had already seen, every wall was lavishly decorated and every piece of furniture gilded, but still there was that air of foreboding, it accrued to her then that there were probably dementors at every door. Luna looked at Bellatrix but only for a moment, if there were dementors everywhere she thought that it was no wonder that Bellatrix seemed to sad.

Luna was even more afraid of looking at Bellatrix than she was Fenrir, it was impossible to tell when she was going to strike. Luna held her arms behind herself. The outfit she had changed into was little more than a black slip dress that came to the middle of her thighs and a small white apron tied around her middle. She thought it was sweet looking but made her feel all the more vulnerable than she already was. It was fine in her prison room when she was alone but now she was on display. She was thinking about the room and the flowers that she had found. She wanted to be back in the room to wipe away more of the dirt and see how far they would spread around the room. Her eyes had been closed while she was thinking about them and it was only when there was the cough from the end of the table she opened them with a blush.

Bellatrix held up her empty glass.

'You will find that over there in the side board, the dark mahogany one that there is another bottle of wine, you will bring it here and you will pour me another glass and then you will ring the silver bell there and my meal will appear you will bring it to me.' Bellatrix watched as Luna looked about the room and then when she saw the side board she set about her task, there was a nervous jolting in the way that they girl moved that amused Bellatrix.

As she poured Bellatrix grabbed a hold of her wrist, there was a splash as the wine hit the wood of the table. Luna jumped in Surprise. Bellatrix stood without letting go of the girl's wrist and took the other one, the bottle falling to the floor its contents running over the carpet.

'Are you scared little Luna? Are you scared?' Bellatrix moved slowly circling the girl backing her onto the table. Luna let herself be positioned she didn't want to fight Bellatrix there was no way that she ever have been able to beat Bellatrix even in the inebriated state the female death eater was in. 'well answer me!' As Bellatrix shouted unexpectedly in her face Luna Flinched as a droplet of spit hit her cheek. Luna wanted to answer but her voice was frozen in fear and she was unable to make any kind of response, even moving her head was too much.

Looking at her Bellatrix could only see Narcissa, and then there was the flood the memories of the things that had been done on that very table. She Held Luna with one hand grasping face doth of the girls wrists and forcing her face down onto the table. She leant down picking up the bottle taking a last swig from the bottle before throwing back across the room. She let it shatter, it was then that she realised she was shaking. It was then that Luna was able to speak.

'You don't have to this you know Mrs Lestrange, you really don't.' Luna didn't know where it came from but she could feel Bellatrix shaking and something told her that her heart was not in this, it would just take the right words and this could all be over. 'Please you don't have to do this, please.' Luna didn't know that if the moistness on her wrists was from the sweat of being held so tightly or if she was crying. She just wanted this to be over, to go back to her cell or even back home to her father.

Bellatrix let out a breath before she let go of Luna, but still with the weight of her body held her in place on the table, Luna turned around underneath her captures chest, their bodies being pinned together. She was smiling, Bellatrix was smiling. It was a crooked wicked smile that Luna could remember from the lower levels of the ministry. This was all a twisted game and Luna knew it, she could play this game back and she knew that she could. She was sick of being used by the power mad hunger parasites that fed of the greatness of the Voldemort.

She moved her hand quickly to Bellatrix's head and pulled her down to her face planting there lips together, her tongue quickly moving into the smiling mouth. Bellatrix pulled away almost as soon as the act was committed, wiping her mouth.

'What do you think that you are doing?' Bellatrix punctuated the end of her sentence with a firm slap to the face for Luna, her platinum wedding ring sinking into her cheek and causing the deepest of red welts. Luna was forced to look away with the force that hit her face but her eyes stayed dry, she slowly turned back to look at Bellatrix whose hand was still held up in confusion but also in defence if the girl needed another slap.

'That was what you wanted wasn't it, well rather than have to be forced to give you what you want I thought I would give it freely.' For once Luna wanted to be in control of something that was happening to her here. She wanted to show that she had some power still and that warrior girl from the ministry was not yet completely broken in the lower chambers of the Malfoy house.

Bellatrix stepped away from her, wishing that she hadn't smashed the bottle on the floor needing the swig of the deep burgundy to fortify herself, this was not what she thought was going to happen and now that the table had turned she didn't know what to do, she wished she had never taken the girl out for the night and never dressed her up. It wasn't too late to send her away, but there was something stopping her, she wanted the girl there. She wanted the company. There was nothing else for it. She reached her hand out to Luna wanting to pull her closer but it was Luna who applied the force and bought her close. The delicate hands of the girl resting in the small of Bellatrix's back beneath her corset. Luna once again kissed Bellatrix, this time it was soft and gentle, sweet and inviting and Bellatrix was no longer shaking with the drunken fear that she had been before but now she trembled with the anticipation of what was going to happen next.

With her confident and experienced hands Luna had Bellatrix stripped to her underwear, not at all what Luna had been expecting, Purple lace and satin, the cloth that was holding her breasts strained against her flesh, Bellatrix's breast were larger than Luna thought they would have been but she reasoned in her own mind that was because Bellatrix was always trussed in corsets and layers of black.

Bellatrix gave an involuntary shudder as Luna traced her collarbone with her tongue simultaneously pressing her expert little fingers to the growing moistness of the satin guard of Bellatrix's sweet flesh. Bellatrix stifled a moan as those fingers began to probe the flesh beneath the satin seeking an entrance to the velvety softness within. Luna pressed her fingers harder to the flesh enjoying the spasm of pleasure that she could feel from Bellatrix. It was delicious and the sweet smell reminded Luna of better places and better times, although in this moment there was nothing she felt she could complain about.

Bellatrix had gone many months without feeling the soft touch of another, and she let her hand pull up Luna's chin to face her, she pressed her lips gently to hers to show the gratitude for with the force of the little blonde's fingers she had already found her satisfaction. Luna could feel her fingers that were still inside Bellatrix been coated with the rewards of her effort but she was not done yet. If only because she could feel the desire dribbling out of her and wanted to seek out her own climax as well.

'Is that all you wanted? Is that all you needed?' Luna spoke gently as she lowered their bodies together, to the floor; taking away fingers out of Bellatrix as they moved together to the carpet that was deeply plush and made a good bed for them to carry on their endeavours. Bellatrix responded with the flicker of her eyes. Luna Reached behind herself and undid the apron strings. Bellatrix watched her, her eyes widening greedily.

'There was a hat and stockings with that as well, and a pair of shoes.' Luna didn't look away, and she didn't smile. She pulled the dress over her head to reveal her naked adolescent body.

'Are you complaining that I didn't put them on?' Luna reached down and took Bellatrix's hands cupping them to her exposed breast. Bellatrix could feel her nipples hardening to her touch.

'No not all.' Bellatrix took it upon herself to manipulate the flesh beneath her hands, Luna weighed next to nothing and she was able to sit up with the delicate girl in her lap her, legs spread on either side of her. Luna let her head fall back as Bellatrix took to licking and lapping and the soft pink mounds that had hardened to her touch. The freshly washed flesh was delectable and Bellatrix could not get enough and began to nibble the nubs. Luna couldn't help but give a little squeal as she felt fingers being forced into her, there was no pain as she was already slick and awaiting them she rocked gently enjoying the expanded feeling of herself as Bellatrix's fingers darted smoothly in and out.

Bellatrix could feel the movement of Luna's hips gently grinding into her fingers Bellatrix placed her other hand in the small of Luna's back to support her as the energy of her hips took on a fluid motion of speed. Bellatrix resumed her attention to the lovely breasts before her which only served to be the final straw for her to spill her pleasures all over Bellatrix's thighs.

She had felt truly dead till this moment and she could only see how dead she had been now cradled with someone who had been feeling the same death.

Bellatrix held her in Luna in her arms as her breathing came back to her, she was so sweet and Bellatrix had never known such love making as this. She stroked her hair, and waited for her to speak. But there was nothing, there was no sound except the flickering of the candle light and the trees outside bowing in the wind.


End file.
